Sprained wrists and mended trust
by Rogue-Thirteen
Summary: Just a scene with May and Skye after "the magical place"... enjoy


Sprained wrists and mended trust

"I think it's time we removed this" AC grabbed my hand and lifted it toward his mouth, "disengage bracelet"

A soft clicking sound was heard signaling that it was truly over, they trusted me again.

"Seriously?" Disbelief laced my voice

"I thought you'd like that" he smiled at me and began taking the bracelet off. That's when he realized something was wrong, very wrong. "Skye, what happened to your wrist?"

I looked down and saw my wrist for the first time. It had swollen as much as the bracelet allowed and was various shades of blues and purples. "I guess I hit Raina harder that I thought."

AC took this time to further examine it but seeing as he wasn't a medic that just consisted of meticulous poking and prodding...

"Ouch! Don't_ poke_ it!" I yanked my injured appendage out of his grasp, only further agitating it, and cradled it close to my chest.

"Skye, you need to get that checked out. I'll call Sim-"

"No, it's fine" I raised my hand and move my wrist whilst trying to mask any signs of pain "See? It looks worse than it actually is, no need to be a bother. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll head back to my room. Hopefully they didn't get a chance to pack my stuff" I spun around and headed upstairs as quickly as possible, not leaving room for him to ask _why_ someone would've needed to pack my stuff.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked into my pod to find everything I owned crammed in a box on my bed.

"Well at least it's still here..." I mumbled.

I locked the door and took the time to attempt and remove the bracelet but any sudden movement just caused more pain. D_amn it. Well at least it doesn't feel broken, probably just a really bad sprain, _I thought before rummaging through my box for some pain meds and falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Rolling out of bed is a horrible way to wake up. Rolling out of bed and falling on your injured wrist is infinitely worse...

"AHH-" I clasped my uninjured handover my mouth to muffle my scream, not wanting to wake anyone up. I stayed on the floor for a couple of minutes trying to listen for any movement outside my room.

Nothing.

My stomach growled, reminding me that I'd slept right through dinner. Food didn't seem like such a bad idea so I slid my door open and headed toward the kitchen hoping to steal one of Fitz's precious sandwiches

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Fitz will go on a rampage when he finds his sandwich missing..."

I jumped a foot in the air, dropping the sandwich and hitting my wrist on the countertop on my way back down. May was the last person I expected to run into, not because I didn't expect her to be awake but because well... It was silent, serious, scary May. "Ah! Son of a-" I forced myself to calm down and turned around "hey May, fancy seeing you here. Shouldn't you be on the stick or something?"

I expected her to give me a blank stare and leave but she didn't. Instead her gaze drifts toward my wrist and her expression ... Softens? I didn't know what to do so we just stood there as a semi awkward silence fell over us, neither one of us knowing how to break it.

"How's your wrist?"

"Oh. Uh... It's nothing, really" I moved to hide my injured hand under the counter but she grabbed my forearm and led me to the lab.

Once there she motioned for me to sit while she rummaged through some cabinets.

"That was good work today." A compliment definitely wasn't what I was expecting

"um... Thanks."

More silence...

"But I um impersonated you and promised Rothman immunity so I don't think SHIELD will be too happy about that..."

She sat across from me, setting down gauze and tubes full of different creams. "You found coulson. I'm sure they'll overlook one crooked businessman" she grabbed a tube of cream and motioned for my arm.

"May, really it's fine. It's not like I haven't had worse"

Her hands stilled and her eyes met mine, searching for answers I wasn't ready to give.

"I..." Her stare became too intense and I had to look away "so does this mean you trust now? At least a tiny bit?" i asked in a teasing tone.

"Why wouldn't I trust you?"

There's hurt laced in her voice and it surprises me enough to meet her gaze again, this time I'm the one looking for answers.

"You... You kicked me off the bus. You agreed with Hand. What am I supposed to think?" My tone wasn't accusatory, just confused. May returns her attention to my wrist but I keep my gaze focused on her, trying to figure out the puzzle that is Melinda May. A cool sensation derails my train of thought though, forcing my focus on the pain on my wrist... or well lack there of.

"What was that?" The only response I get is a mumbled "numbing cream" and I get the feeling that I've offended her. Several minutes passed by in silence as she removed the bracelet, applied other creams on my wrist and proceeded to then wrap it.

She was putting the supplies back in their respective cabinets, back facing me, when she spoke again. "Use the numbing cream whenever the pain gets to be too much but don't use it more than 4 times a day. Be sure to rewrap it nice and tight after applying, Simmons should be able to do it" She headed toward the stairs without looking at me.

"Wait!" She stopped, foot already on the first step "I'm sorry if I insulted you or anything. I just-"

"I trust you" she sighed and looked at me. "I took you off the plane because I knew you'd work better away from Agent Hand."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that." I couldn't look at her anymore, not after knowing her true intentions all along. "I guess AC was wrong about my ability to read people, huh?"

"Well if you could read me I'd say your skills were better than he expected." She sat back down across from me and placed her hand over mine, "I don't blame you for thinking the worst of me, I haven't given you reason to think otherwise. Skye?" She tugged at my hand a little to get my attention, our eyes finally meeting again "I just want you to know that I do trust you, probably more than I should" her eyes shown with emotion I hadn't seen before and I knew she wanted me to believe her, _needed_ me to believe

"I just don't know if _you_ trust _me_?" She got up and walked up the stairs "good night, Skye"

"With my life" I whispered to the now empty lab.

**A/N Hey guys, it's been a while. Not to say that I haven't been on this site reading fanfiction religiously for the past two years but my muses for my other two stories just up and left me stranded. Anyway, I wrote this a while back when I first saw the episode, I just never got around to posting it. I thought skye and may needed a moment. It's choppy and kinda crappy but you gotta start somewhere, right? I've been writing one shots about the show and idk maybe I'll get around to editing and posting them soon. So, yeah… tell me what you think and stuff.**


End file.
